


Let Me Show You Everything I Know (Lapdance 101)

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Phil Lester, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Songfic, Top Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan challenges Phil to a lapdance and things get a little bit more heated than anticipated.





	Let Me Show You Everything I Know (Lapdance 101)

**Author's Note:**

> So when I got this prompt I listened to the song right a way cause ya girl likes a good lapdance song/fic and let me tell you. YOU GOTTA LISTEN TO GOOEY by Glass Animals (aka the song that inspired this fic. Saved this to my spotify so quick). The vibes are *kisses fingers*…and it resulted in this fic.
> 
> Thank you to @maetaurus for beta-ing this fic!

**Prompt** :

 

 

* * *

 

For the first time in weeks, Dan and Phil had a slow night. A Thursday evening of no planning for the tour, no filming, no editing, and no more emails to send. Finally they had a moment to breathe, use their Lush bath bombs, and share a bottle and a half of wine. These times that were so slow and free always led them to making a still moment move.

“All along the western front,” Dan sang, turning up the speaker volume. He danced along in his pants as he looked around for the cork to the wine. “People line up to receive...”

“MGMT throwback?” Phil commented as he entered their bedroom, towel draped around his shoulders.

“It’s a classic.” Dan said, taking Phil’s towel and dancing with it.

“Geeze, how drunk are you right now?” Phil asked, grabbing his towel back from Dan. 

“I’m not drunk. I’m not even tipsy; I just feel really good.” Dan said, pecking Phil’s cheek. Dan moved his hips to the music, dancing around Phil who was just trying to towel dry his hair.  
  
“Turn me on with your electric feel,” Dan sang dramatically. He hugged Phil from behind, swaying them to the beat.  
  
“Dan...” Phil giggled.  
  
“I said, Ooh boy,” Dan sang, placing a light kiss to Phil’s cheek and pulling him closer. “Shock me like an electric eel.”

Phil gave in and shimmied his shoulders along to the beat, listening as Dan sang more of the song. “Come on show me how this hips move,” Dan teased, sliding his hands along Phil’s sides making Phil blush. “Or did you lose them all?” he challenged.  
  
Phil raised a brow, “What are you implying?”  
  
“Nothing babe; just that I think you turned thirty and got a little boring...” Dan pushed further, knowing he was definitely crossing a line. “It’s okay though, you’ve still gotta nice bum,” he added, tapping Phil’s bum playfully.  
  
“Are you being serious right now?” Phil asked, crossing his arms.  
  
“I don’t know, am I Philly?” Dan said with a shrug as he strolled over to the bed and sat on the edge.  
  
Under any normal circumstance Phil would not have entertained Dan but he hated to admit it—he got a kick out of making Dan eat his words. Phil loved hearing Dan’s voice go high and stutter has he tried to back pedal. Phil smirked and ran his hand through his damp hair as he sauntered over to Dan.  
  
“You know I’ve got moves, sweets.” Phil whispered. He placed his hands on Dan’s shoulders and kissed the side of his face. “You should know that better than anyone.”  
  
“I’ll believe it when I see them again.” Dan quipped, cheeks flushing from the warmth of Phil’s breath on his neck.  
  
“This song will be better.” Phil said as he changed the song. He swayed his hips slowly along to the intro of the song.  
_  
_ _Alright, come close_

_Let me show you everything I know_

He started to strut over to Dan, and placed his hands on Phil’s knees, “ _Let me show you everything I know,_ ” he sang into Dan’s ear, making him grin a bit. Phil smirked as he let his hands slide down Dan’s thighs before straddling his legs open.

_The jungle slang_

_Spinning 'round my head and I stare_

Phil turned back around and stuck his bum out a bit, moving from side to side just close enough to make Dan bite his lip but far enough so Dan couldn’t feel anything. He dropped it low to the ground before coming back up. He pressed his palms against the Dan’s bare thighs, and pushed himself backwards onto Dan’s lap but quickly came off to tease him.

Dan held his breath when Phil turned to face him finally sat down on his lap. He could only look on with a half lidded gaze, feeling as Phil draped his arms around his neck and grinded against him. The slight jiggle of Phil’s ass across Dan’s crotch made his entire body tingle. In his head, Dan cursed himself for letting Phil pick such a slow song because that is what he was good at–– _a nice slow grind_.

_While my naked fool_

_Fresh out of an icky gooey womb_

The bed creaked slightly with every moment; the sheets beneath the two of them rustled as they ended up balled in Dan’s hand. To be honest, Phil had forgotten what this kind of control felt like. He was the one on top and running his hands all along Dan’s shoulder and chest, feeling as tiny goosebumps rose to where he had just touched. Phil leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Dan’s shoulder. A pink flush was creeping along Dan’s cheeks along with a slight sheen of sweat. Phil couldn’t love this sight more. It pushed him to grind down harder, making little circles right over Dan’s bulge.

“Shit,” Dan breathed, raising his hips the slightest to feel more of Phil’s ass. He looked up at Phil and slid his hands slide up along Phil’s waist.

_A woozy youth_

_Dopes up on her silky smooth perfume_

“Hands off,” Phil murmured as he stood up. With one fluid motion, Phil’s hands were on the ground and his ass was straight in the air. Unfortunately, from this angle Phil missed Dan leaning forward to catch the bounce of his ass. Phil came back up slowly and looked over his shoulder.

“I think you’re holding back.” Dan tried to press but his voice crack gave him away.

“I don’t know. Do you consider this holding back, sweets?” Phil questioned in an innocent tone. 

_Right, my little pooh bear, wanna take a chance?_

_Wanna sip the smooth air, kick it in the sand_

  
Phil placed his hands back on Dan’s thighs pushing himself back the slightest. He moved his hips in a slow figure eight movement. As he traversed up and down Dan’s lap, he couldn’t help but smirk to himself. He could feel Dan’s hands sliding along his thigh, nails just barely grazing the skin. Phil placed his hands over Dan’s and grasped them. He stopped swaying, and stood up still holding onto Dan’s left hand.  
  
Dan sat up more, trying to hold on Phil’s hand until it slipped from his grip. Sometimes he really hated it when he challenged Phil because he always knew he would lose. Phil carried himself with a debonairness that slipped into his chest and took the air way from him. He could only look on with a lidded gaze, admiring the contours of his back and the splattering of freckles that trailed down it as he thought about how much he loved this man.  
  
Sometimes he forgot that Phil wasn’t always as clumsy as he led on. He had coordination, knowing what beat to be on and how to execute it seemingly effortlessly. It was entirely way too easy for Phil to flip this switch on but he didn’t do it often. It’s why when he did it drove Dan absolutely crazy and why he just couldn’t keep his hands off. 

_I'd say I told you so but you just gonna cry_

_You just wanna know those peanut butter vibes_  
  
Phil straddled Dan’s thigh, grinding slowly. His hands found his way to Dan’s chest, fingertips grazing upwards until he cradled Dan’s jaw. A soft “Ah” slipped out Phil’s lips as Dan shifted his thigh, pushing it more into Phil’s crotch. 

_My, my simple sir, this ain't gonna work_

_Mind my wicked words and tipsy topsy slurs_  
  
“Someone likes that.” Dan mumbled, leaning forward to kiss Phil. Dan pulled away and placed a delicate kiss to Phil’s collar bone, before sucking the area. He continued catching his skin between his lips, until little pinkish-red love bites were beginning to appear all along the area. The only motivation Dan needed to keep going was feeling Phil’s hands slide up from his jaw to his hair, holding him against his chest as he rode his thigh.  
  
“Ah, Dan, ahh,” Phil whined, tipping his head back slightly as Dan kissed all along his neck. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist and pulled him closer to his body.

_I can't take this place, no I can't take this place_

_I just wanna go where I can get some space_  
  
“I’m so glad you’re mine,” Dan mumbled before making out with Phil again. His hands slid their way down to Phil’s bum. He couldn’t help but grab at Phil’s cheeks, tipping him back the slightest. Eventually Dan gave up on trying to restrain himself and gave into hooking his arms beneath Phil’s knees and hoisting up him against the wall.  
  
“Fuck,” Phil moaned his back hitting the wall with a soft thud. He draped his arms around Dan’s shoulders and rested his forehead against Dan’s. “How was I?” He mumbled, wrapping his thighs around Dan.

_Truth be told_

_I've been here, I've done this all before_

  
“You’re good, you’re so good,”  Dan said, grinding into Phil more.

“Thought so…” Phil giggled, moving a stray curl from Dan’s forehead.

“What are we doing now babe?” Dan asked, rubbing along Phils thigh.

“I don’t know; are you going to fuck me against this wall?” Phil asked with an eyebrow raise.

“Phil, you know I don’t have the stamina for that.” Dan huffed.

“Then tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.” Phil whispered into Dan’s ear. He nipped at Dan’s earlobe and giggled. “I know what you want right now but I wanna hear you say it.”  
  
“I–uh–want you to–uh,” Dan stammered, his breath getting caught in his throat as Phil shifted his hips.  
  
“What was that sweets?” Phil smirked.  
  
“Ah- _fuck_ -Phil I want you to ride me so hard.” Dan finally said.

“Thought so.” Phil replied smugly. 

  
“Fuck,” Dan muttered. He un-pinned Phil from the wall only to prop Phil up against the dresser before he could even get them to the bed. With Phil’s thighs locked around his waist and his crotch pressed firmly against his groin, Dan grinded into Phil listening as all the trinkets on top of the dresser rattle and fall over.

“Dan, I don’t know if this is sturdy enough…” Phil mumbled, his nose still brushing Dan’s.

“Then we break it and buy a new one.” Dan responded before kissing Phil as hungrily as he had been before. Dan grabbed at Phil’s hips pulling him to the edge, so that he could grind against him more. Eventually the couple tore themselves away from the dresser traversing back to the bed as a tangled mess of limbs. 

_I take your gloom_

_I curl it up and puff it into plumes_  

Loving someone more and more each day after so many years always seemed to manifest in these moments. They were floating on flames that were cool to the touch but strong enough to resonate deeper. In these moments their entire bodies came alive, making them so desperate for one another. Even after all these years, Dan and Phil found themselves sucked into the other’s passion (even if it manifested from pure adulterated lust). This was just supposed to be a friendly challenge on a Thursday night–maybe even some lighthearted teasing–but it just couldn’t be that simple. Especially not for Dan when Phil was just that good.

“We’re still doing this right?” Dan asked as he grabbed the lube and a condom from the nightstand.

“Of course,” Phil replied before kissing Dan again.

“Just wanted to check back in with you,” Dan said, toying at Phil’s Calvin Klein waistband.

“You want to take these off for me?” Phil asked. His question was answered before he could add any other sarcastic comment.

_Right, my little pooh bear, wanna take a chance?_

_Wanna sip this smooth air, kick it in the sand_  

“Mm come here,” Dan said as he propped himself up against the headboard. Once Phil was sat on his thighs he picked up the bottle of lube, opened it and drizzled it on his fingers and circled them around Phil’s entrance. Dan slid the tip of his finger in all the way up to his knuckle, before pumping his finger in and out of him. He curled his finger and then inserted a second.

“Like that...” Phil breathed out as he arched his back. He let out small whimpers and gasps as Dan pumped his fingers rougher and slightly faster. He moaned as Dan slowed his thrusts, really making Phil feel the stretch. Dan knew just how Phil liked it––slow and deep. He soon pulled his fingers out of Phil and removed his own pants.

A small smile crept across Dan’s face when Phil pressed his lips softly to his. Phil fumbled around for the bottle of lube, so he could lube up Dan’s cock for him. Dan moaned at the feeling of Phil sliding his cupped hand up and down his cock as he lubed it up. Phil tore open the condom package and put it on Dan’s cock before adding a bit more lube.

_I'd say I told you so but you just gonna cry_

_You just wanna know those peanut butter vibes_

“Ready for me?” Phil asked, already lining himself up with Dan’s cock.

“Show me more of those moves babe.” Dan begged. He groaned as Phil sunk down on his cock, shifting around until he was comfortable.

Slowly, Phil started to rock his hips back and forth. Dan looked up at Phil and placed his hands on Phil’s hips and kissed Phil. He felt as Phil melted into his touch, feeling his energy taking over his senses. He sighed as Phil cradled his jaw and made little circles with his thumb as he kissed him back.

Dan pulled away, but his lips were still on Phil as he rolled his hips some more. Phil was grinding so slowly that all Dan could do was grip Phil’s hips harder. He couldn’t help but let tiny moans tumble out of his lips with every movement back and forth.

_My, my simple sir, this ain't gonna work_

_Mind my wicked words and tipsy topsy slurs_

“Com’on Phil,” Dan breathed, grabbing a handful of Phil’s ass.

“Mm what’s that Danny-boy?” Phil moaned as he switched to continuously grinding his hips in a forward and downward motion.

“Fuck- _like that_ -do it like that,” Dan encouraged.

Phil kissed Dan’s forehead and then pulled back. He sped up his movement, and at that moment Dan did not think Phil could get any hotter. He was already well covered in hickies with his head tipped back slightly as he rode him. Dan reattached his lips to the lower part of Phil’s neck.

Dan was only slightly prepared when Phil took a deep breath and switched to a bouncing motion. Dan couldn’t decide where to focus, eyes flitting between Phil’s face, mouth slack as Phil bounced on his cock, and back down to watch the way Phil ass slid up and down his own cock.

_I can't take this place, no I can't take this place_

_I just wanna go where I can get some space_

With every last movement from Phil, all Dan wanted to do was be the one to fuck Phil. Phil had his fun; he’d already won this game, and now it was his turn. His hands found their way under Phil’s bum.

“Let me fuck you,” Dan moaned into Phil’s ear. He bent his knees for more leverage and lifted Phil up slightly before driving his own hips up.

Dan began thrusting slow and steady in and out of Phil. He let out small groans and moans of Phil’s name, but there was no topping Phil’s squeaks and moans. Phil’s voice sounded so unlike his own—so high and scratchy—moaning about how good it felt. Dan pulled Phil close, kissing him and moaning as he continued his thrusts.

“So good,” Phil whimpered, feeling his body jolt with every thrust. He bit his lip as Dan slowed down for a moment, fucking him slow and hard as he held him close. Phil found himself digging his nails into Dan’s flesh as he reached his high, sending harsh red streaks up and down the area he was holding onto. Phil grunted softly as he orgasmed, feeling overcome with pleasure.

_Hold my hand and float back to the summer time_

_Tangled in the willows now our tongues are tied_

Dan picked up speed as he chased his own high, before bringing it back slow to ride it out as he murmured, “You are everything to me; you know that right?” He couldn’t hold his back a smile when Phil looked up at him with a softened expression and kissed him delicately.

“Your sun and stars.” Phil sighed as he shuddered against Dan’s chest. Dan’s heartbeat was thumping in his brain they were so close right now. It drowned him in Dan and he just couldn’t get enough.

“No, the whole damn universe.” Dan corrected. He intertwined his fingers with Phil’s and kissed the back of Phil’s hand.

Phil blushed. “Such a romantic; I love it.” Phil responded squeezing Dan’s hand. He leaned forward and kissed Dan tenderly. “Quick shower followed by a movie and some cuddling?” Phil proposed.

“Wouldn’t want to end this night any other way.” Dan agreed with a smile.

_How can I believe you, how can I be nice_

_Tripping around the tree stumps in your summer smile_

 


End file.
